Saint Valentin
by Mangerune
Summary: Duo a préparé la saint valentin, sans savoir si Heero sera rentré de mission à temps. Et quand enfin celui-ci revient, quelque chose cloche. petit Lime/Lemon. et OUI les résumés c'est pas mon fort!


Disclaimers: les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et heureusement parce que sinon ils ne feraient pas grand choses. enfin surtout peu diversifié

Genre : Yaoi, oneshot. si j'ai le courage je ferais un petit truc sur le même théme mais pour un autre couple. j'hésite encore.

Rating : M petit lemon facile à sauter entre #Ô.Ô#

Couple : 1x2

Résumé : Duo a préparé la saint valentin, sans savoir si Heero sera rentré de mission à temps. Et quand enfin celui-ci revient, quelque chose cloche. petit Lime/Lemon. et OUI les résumés c'est pas mon fort!

/\ graowf? /\  
/./.(..\. \.v./ ./..).\.\  
/../..( ...\ (ç ç) /... )..\..\  
... ... /.../...oOo..\o/..oOo...\...\ ... ...  
(... ... ... ... ... ... alors ... ... ... ... ... ...)  
)... ... ... ... Bonne Lecture ... ... ... ...(  
(.. v ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... v..)  
\l\  
..\l\  
/A\ . )l)  
(i-..-i)

**Un amour pour deux**

13 février 132 AC, 21h12

Cela fait 2 mois, Heero est parti en mission d'infiltration du milieu Yakusa. Des informations étaient parvenues sur le Yamaguchi-gumi (1), comme quoi ils avaient une bombe à contraction, et qu'ils cherchaient acquéreur. Wu fei fut infiltré chez l'acheteur le plus potentiel, un mégalomane chinois, tandis que Heero fut envoyé directement chez le vendeur, avec mission de découvrir le lieu de stockage de l'anti-matière. Ainsi l'un pouvait poser des questions sommes toutes légitimes, du regard d'un acheteur, sur les quantités, les nécessités de stockage et de sécurité, et autre information pouvant permettre de réduire les lieux possibles.

_Parfaite comme le soldat qui devait la mener à bien._

_Parfaite vraiment… sauf sur un point…_

_Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais aussi peur…_

_Non je n'ai pas participé à cette mission… j'aurais préféré, j'aurais eu quelque chose sur lequel focaliser mon esprit…_

_Mais je n'avais que des affaires courantes à régler, laissant les trois-quarts de mon cerveau libre de vagabonder au gré de mes fantaisies… ou de mes peurs._

_Peur… pour Heero._

_Cela fait presque un an que nous sommes ensemble. Enfin pendant la guerre nous étions souvent ensemble mais pas ainsi. Pas de cette manière. Nous partagions un but, une mission, une chambre, mais rien de plus. Des camarades. Puis après la guerre nous fûmes collègues, étant tous deux entré chez les Preventers, comme nos trois autres compagnons de combats, plus quelques anciens ennemis d'ailleurs._

_Mais à la dernière saint valentin, une soirée consolation fut organiser pour les célibataires. Dont je faisais partie. Dont Heero faisait partie. De rigolades en blagues, on à fini par ce prendre au jeu… a à ce faire prendre par le jeu. On est allé un peu loin… beaucoup plus loin._

_Et ça nous à plut. Alors on a recommencé. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ça ne puisse plus être juste un jeu. Nous avons chacun rendus les clé de nos appartements de fonction. Et on en a prit un ensemble. Mais hors du complexe militaire. Un chez-nous rien qu'à nous._

_Alors ça fait que trois mois qu'on vit ensemble, enfin un mois où on a vécut ensemble, et deux qu'on vit chacun de son coté. Lui perdu seul dans une mission. Moi perdu seul chez nous._

_Et j'attends. Et j'ai peur._

_Alors pour conjurer ma peur, j'ai décider d'organiser sa Saint Valentin. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra être là pour cette date, mais la date importe peu. Je veux juste lui montrer si… quand il rentrera que je suis la pour l'attendre et l'aimer._

_Pendant ces deux mois, j'ai pris des cours de cuisine, pour le bonheur ou le malheur de mes camarades, qui n'ont jamais put ce faire à mes goût culinaire pendant la guerre, mais qui ont du jouer les cobayes avant que je n'arrive à quelque chose d'ingurgitable._

_Ca valait le coup._

_Désormais je suis capable de faire de la cuisine dites gastronomique, ne risquant plus de donner des brûlures d'estomacs rien qu'en expliquant ce que j'ai fait (je ne parle même pas de la vue !!). mais pour la cuisine ordinaire, il semblerait que ce ne soit toujours pas au goût de tous… enfin bon, passons._

_Donc pour le jour où il revient, Heero aura droit à un consommé d'huîtres, suivie d'un agneau au safran en lune de miel accompagné de craquants de légumes et d'asperges et en dessert, crème brûlé au gingembre et sa farandole de mignardises._

_De quoi mettre en appétit._

_Donc ça, c'est pour le début de soirée._

_Pour la suite j'ai prévu, bougie blanches et noires (le rouge je le sentais pas trop, on est des hommes des vrais quand même) et encens musqués pour l'ambiance. Draps de satin bleu électrique neuf. Et huiles de massages de Cannelle, Menthe-Chocolat, Cerise-Amande, Framboise Kiss et Crè­me Vanille. Comestibles._

_Ca devrait faire son petit effet aussi ça !!_

_Et puis mon cadeau perso… un peu risqué… _

_Oh c'est dur au début il va rouspéter, peut-être même… sûrement même me menacer !_

_Mais si je le connais aussi bien que je le crois, il devrait finir par voir au-delà et même apprécié complètement._

_J'ai récupéré un des poèmes de Heero, et je l'ai envoyé à des éditeurs. L'un d'eux à été intéressé et il vient d'être publié. Bon j'ai du faire une fausse procuration pour ça mais bon, au grands maux les grands moyens._

_J'aime tellement ce poème. Qui l'aurait cru ?! Heero, toujours si composé, impassible devant les événement de la vie, aimant la poésie. Mieux encore, il en écrit ! et avec tellement de justesse…_

_J'ADORE ce petit coté timide et caché de ce grand malabar._

_Bref, j'ai bien tout planifié, il ne reste… qu'à attendre…encore…_

_Reviens moi je t'en prie, Mon Heero…_

14 février 132 AC, 02h 01

l'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Normal à cette heure. Peu réjouissant mais normal. En plus ça servait bien ses plans, mais il aurait quand même bien aimé rentrer pour trouver un appartement vivant. Vivant de Lui. De le voir Lui sauter dessus pour ne plus le lâcher.

Non il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il avait arrêté un plan, il lui fallait s'y tenir.

Heero posa son sac sur le sol, dans le salon. S'assit sur le fauteuil à droite et enleva ses rangers. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Toujours dans le noir il entra, referma la porte de la salle de bain, et laissa tomber la chemise sur le sol. Alors seulement il alluma une des ampoules. Sans jeter un œil dans le miroir, il se dirigea vers la pharmacie, pour en sortir des gazes, du sparadrap et des ciseaux. Découpant un morceau de la première, il se la fixa sur la poitrine, à hauteur de cœur a l'aide de bandes de sparadrap, jusqu'à ce que cela tienne bien. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Duo voit ça. Non sûrement pas. Il finit alors de se déshabiller, jetant les vêtements dans la panière, puis enfila un T-shirt et un caleçon propre, prit là où il avait l'habitude de laisser ces vêtements de nuit… quand il en mettait. Il eut alors un sourire en coin, le premier depuis son retour. Son Baka personnel avait mis ses affaires en évidence, apparemment pour avoir l'impression qu'il était là.

Après avoir éteint, il rejoignit la chambre, dont les rideaux n'étaient eux pas fermé. La lune, témoin nécessaire de leurs nuits d'après Duo, éclairait le lit, et son occupant. Il le contempla un peu avant de le rejoindre, doucement, sans faire de bruit, et de se glisser sous les couvertures. Duo ne se réveilla pas, ayant perdu quelque peu ces réflexes de soldat-terrorriste risquant sa peau à chaque instant. Ou plutôt les ayant occultés, afin d'avoir un semblant de vie normale. Chose qu'Heero bénissait dans l'instant. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion maintenant. Plus tard. Ce couchant sur le coté, faisant face au dos de Duo, il attrapa le bout de sa natte dans sa main, refermant le poing dessus. Comme ça lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps, cette douceur au creux de la paume…

14 février 132 AC, 10h 02

Duo se sentait bien, au lit. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de l'heure, il avait pris sa journée. Au cas ou…. Heero rentrerait peut-être aujourd'hui ? Cupidon pourrait bien faire ce petit geste non ? lui, ou un autre dieu, de l'amour de préférence, mais il prendrait ce qu'on lui accorderait…

Un rayon de soleil venant taquiner sa paupière, Duo se retourna, souhaitant encore dormir un peu. Heero le traiterait de fainéant s'il le voyait. Duo secouait la tête, gêné par il ne savait quoi… une impression d'oppression… à sa natte. Il avait du se la coincer… encore… balançant la main en arrière, il fut surprit de trouver un obstacle… chaud, ferme et pourtant souple, et doux…

Et un souffle sur le dos de sa main…

Se redressant en se retournant, il fut stopper dans son élan, un bras l'amenant contre un torse, au contour connu.

Duo ouvrit grand les yeux, pour tomber sur deux fentes d'où s'échappaient des reflets saphir

Un sourire irrépressible s'afficha sur son visage, alors qu'il murmurait, d'une voix rêveuse :

-Heero.

-Tadaima, fit Heero avec juste une lueur dans les yeux, maintenant bien ouvert.

-Okaeri, lui répondit Duo, heureux, simplement.

-il faut que j'y aille.

-Que tu y ailles ? mais où ça ?! tu viens juste de rentrer !!

-je suis là depuis plus de 8 heures, et je dois rendre mon rapport avant d'être débriefé. Ensuite je serais tranquille.

-mais mais mais…

-je devrais en avoir pour la journée, alors ne m'attend pas avant ce soir. J'essaierai de rentrer pour huit heure au plus tard.

Et il partit pour la salle de bain, laissant un Duo abasourdi emmêler dans les draps qu'il avait rejeter pour se lever.

14 février 132 AC, 11h22

Duo n'en revenait toujours pas !!

Il l'avait laisser comme ça !!

Je suis rentrer, je repars, point.

A s'il avait eu droit à un petit bisou sur le coin des lèvres…

Après deux mois et un jour sans le voir, il lui avait juste fait UN PETIT BISOU SUR LE COIN DES LEVRES !!

Plus le temps passait, plus Duo était en colère.

Puis il s'était dit que ça ne devait pas être facile de sortir d'une mission comme ça. Les yakuzas ne faisaient pas de cadeau, Heero avait du repassé en mode soldat parfait pour s'intégrer. Oui, et maintenant il allait rendre son rapport comme pendant la guerre. Après seulement, il pourrait redevenir, le Heero qu'il avait appris à apprécier, et à aimer.

Alors il sortit pour acheter ce qu'il lui manquait en produit frais. Ce soir ils fêteraient la saint valentin, tous les deux, Heero pourrait se relaxer, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Faisant la queue à la caisse, il surprit une conversation entre deux femmes.

-tu te rends compte, il était parti avec sa maîtresse !

-mais quel salaud ! et au frais de sa femme en plus.

-mais aussi quelle gourde cette Micheline, il ne l'avait pas toucher depuis des mois, pas un baiser, pas une caresse, rien de rien…

-et elle qui croyait que c'était à cause de sa surcharge de travail, qu'il rentrait tard, et qu'il était toujours fatigué quand venait le soir…

-un homme trop fatigué pour faire l'amour, c'est un homme qui a fait l'amour. Tout le monde sait ça !!

-bah que veux-tu, elle a eu une enfance et une adolescence un peu bizarre, du coup elle manque de connaissance en se qui concerne les rapport homme-femme…

le reste de la discussion fut perdu pour Duo, mais ce bref aperçu le fit beaucoup réfléchir.

Et la colère revint. Plus forte, car elle n'était pas que le fruit de Son imagination. Il y avait un réel risque.

Si. Si, Heero, son Heero… s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un ? pendant sa mission ? impossible, quand il était en mission Heero était plus froid que de l'acier trempé. Mais l'acier peut être réchauffer, si les flammes sont assez ardentes…

Le temps de rentrer, Duo était sur qu'Heero avait eu le coup de foudre pour la femme d'un yakuza, peut-être celle de son chef, et qu'ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver une fois le mari hors d'état de nuire, et Duo dûment largué…

Une fois rentré, c'était un jeune shateï (2) qui l'avait séduit puis lui avait demandé protection, une fois qu'Heero lui aurait révélé le but de sa mission. Heero sensible à l'apparente faiblesse de son puîné, n'aurait pas résister, et aurait décider de dédier sa vie à le protéger.

Bref son esprit battait la campagne…

14 février 132 AC, 17h52

Ca ne servait a rien de se ronger les sangs comme ça, à faire hypothèse sur hypothèse. Le doute est plus nocif que la pire des vérité.

Duo ne pouvait pas se résoudre à demander à Heero. Aussi téléphona-t-il à la seule personne pouvant être au courant, si Heero avait rencontrer quelqu'un au cours des derniers deux mois.

Wu fei.

Driiing.

Driiing

Driii…

-Mochi mochi?

-j't'en prie, dis le moi, Wuffie ! J'suis à la limite de la crise de nerf !

-Que ? quoi… Maxwell ?? et c'est WU FEI !!

-je … comprends plus son attitude j'ai besoin de savoir, quitte à en souffrir, au moins je saurais pourquoi.

-Tu…

-et tu le connais, je peux pas lui demander..

-Maxwell…

-j'ose pas surtout. Surtout aujourd'hui.

-DUO !

-…oui ?

-qu'est-ce que tu demandes ?

-…

-Duo ?

-euh, est-ce que Heero a quelqu'un d'autre ?

-mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Duo Maxwell !! Tu sais bien que Yuy est incapable de te tromper !! Il n'en a même pas l'envie !!

-maieuh…il… il n'agit pas normalement.

-si Yuy agissait Normalement, c'est là que je m'inquiéterais… rien chez Yuy n'est normal.

-non, mais normal pour Yu… Heero, je veux dire.

-tu t'es monté le bourrichon pour rien comme d'habitude…

-pour RIEN ? Il est rentré dans la nuit, comme un voleur, et quand je me suis réveillé pour me rendre compte qu'il était là, il m'a dit qu'il partait !!

-qu'il partait ? Où ? En mission ?

-ben, non au QG pour son rapport et le débriefing…

-a quelle heure ?

-euh 10h je crois bien.

-on avait rendez-vous à 10 h pour le rapport, et c'est bien la première fois que je l'ai vu en retard, donc y a pas d'embrouille la. Il était bien pressé.

-il m'a à peine embrassé !!

-il n'est pas du genre démonstratif c'est tout. T'aurais pas du… le fatigué.

-tu rougis là ? Hein ? hihihi

-Maxwell !!

-mais je l'ai pas… fatigué ! On a RIEN fait !! deux mois sans se voir, et on ne fait RIEN !!

-…

-Wuffinouuu ?

-Wu fei. Ecoute, il doit avoir une bonne raison, c'est de Yuy qu'on parle. Mais en ce qui concerne ta question première, NON, Heero n'a rencontré personne, je peut te l'assurer. C'est de Yuy qu'on parle. Il était en Mission. Chez des Ennemis. Seul. A chercher une Bombe. Pour sauver le Monde. Et il est avec Toi.

-Mais ?…

-tu peux me faire confiance, je sais de quoi je parle, alors attend le, le débrief c'est terminé il y a peu, il va plus tarder et discuter !

_Bruit de fond_ clac. Je suis là. OH !

-je dois te laisser Maxwell. Désolé et garde confiance.

Wu… fei …? C'est bien toi?f

Duo sourit malgré son désarroi, le téléphone encore à la main.

Apparemment Zechs était rentré, et après plus de 2 mois (Wu fei était parti avant Heero en mission) il semblerait que Wu fei avait mieux à faire que parler, même à un ami.

Il reposa le combiné, et décida de s'en tenir à ce que Wu fei lui avait dit. Avoir confiance, l'attendre et discuter.

Et puis il avait un repas à préparer. Ca lui occuperait l'esprit…

14 février 132 AC, 20h 01

Heero avait eu peur que ça ne dure plus longtemps. Mais il avait pu rentrer à temps. Ca lui faisait encore un peu mal, même si ce n'était pas la première fois, mais on s'y habituait peu à peu. Et puis les sentiments qu'il avait lui permettait de passer par-dessus ce léger inconfort. (3)

Après avoir refermé la porte sur lui, il lança un vague "tadaima", tout en enlevant ces chaussures.

C'est la qu'il s'aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tout était noir. Si cette nuit c'était logique, là normalement Duo devrait être réveillé, et donc il devrait y avoir de la lumière. De la musique ou la télé. Pas ce silence de mort.

Maintenant inquiet, Heero se dirigea vers le salon. Une faible lueur filtrait sous la porte. Duo était donc la.

Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, maintenant alarmé puisque Duo n'avait pas répondu de son habituel "Okaeri".

La scène qu'il vit le fit douter de ses yeux.

Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité, excepter les bougies qui brûlaient autour du canapé, et sur une table mise pour deux.

Dîner romantique, enregistra son cerveau.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fit tilter Heero.

C'était Duo.

Il était assis, ou plutôt recroqueviller sur le canapé, bien au milieu et non avachi sur un des accoudoirs. Ses bras enserrant ses jambes, le menton poser sur les genoux, fixant un paquet sur la table basse juste devant lui.

Et des sillons de larmes barraient ces joues. _Boys don't cry._

Heero s'approcha, croyant être victime d'une illusion dut au bougie.

Mais Duo pleurait bien. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement, sans un sanglot, sans un geste de Duo pour les essuyer. C'était terrible à voir. Déchirant. Cette façon de pleurer, de montrer sa peine de manière si pure, si dure. Pas de tragédie, pas de cinéma. Juste une énorme peine.

Heero plus toucher par ces larmes, qu'aucune arme ne l'avait jamais fait, le prit dans ces bras pour le rapprocher de lui, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait, ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Duo ne réagit pas. Même pas un cillement. Comme une poupée vide.

-Duo, je t'en prit, parle moi. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Quelqu'un est-il mort ? Blessé ? On t'a blessé toi ? Dis moi, que je puisse te soulager, te venger, faire ce que tu voudras pour t'aider.

Duo ne régissant toujours pas, comme en état de choc, Heero commença à le bercer, doucement, murmurant des mots, presque sans suite, juste pour les rassurer, lui-même en état de choc.

-je t'en prie, ressaisit toi. Ca va aller maintenant. Je suis là. Je vais t'aider. Tout va aller bien. Crois moi, on va régler ça. Reviens moi, _Mon Amour_, reviens…

Duo tourna alors vaguement la tête vers lui, lentement, au ralenti, comme dans un rêve… ou plutôt un cauchemar pensa Heero, quand il vit l'éclat meurtrier dans les yeux indigo, qui le regardait enfin.

-Mon AMOUR ! Tu ose utiliser ce terme, pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît, qu'on sort ensemble, dans ces circonstances !!

-ben…

-c'est comme ça que tu retrouve ton AMOUR, après deux mois de séparation ? Avec une vague imitation de baiser ? Le jour de la Saint Valentin ?

-écoutes…

-non TOI écoutes ! ça fait deux mois que je me ronge les sangs pour toi ! ça fait deux moi que je cherche comment te montrer que je t'aime ! deux mois que je m'abruti de travaille pour ne pas avoir la tentation de te rejoindre ! deux mois que je prépare cette soirée, sans être sur que tu serais là ! deux mois que je me torture l'esprit à savoir si tu pense un peu à moi !

et toi tu arrives comme une fleur ! "Bonjour, je suis là, Au revoir, je n'y suis plus" smack, disparu. En fait t'en a rien à faire de moi. Je suis juste pratique parce que là !! tu…

un main vint le bâillonner, mettant fin à sa diatribe. Un doux sourire éclaira le visage de Heero. Un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

-tu t'es inquiéter ?

-mmiehn fuur !! (4)

-ça va te paraître cruel, mais… j'aime bien ça.

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Heero serait raide. Mais étant donner qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas, Heero était juste… raide.

D'amour.

-je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. Je sais parfaitement quel jour nous sommes. Et je trouve donc normal de te dire que je t'aime aujourd'hui, après deux mois, un jour et …

il regarda sa montre.

-… 12h12 de séparation.

Les yeux de Duo ne reflétant plus qu'une immense surprise, mêlé peut-être d'une certaine adoration, Heero retira sa main.

-alors, tu…euh… pourquoi ?

-Hn ?

-pourquoi, ce matin ?

-ah ! hn…

-Heero !… s'il te plait…

-si j'avais fait plus je ne serais pas arriver à temps au QG.

-Hn ?

-je suis pas le seul je vois !

Duo donna un coup sur le bras d'Heero, mais avec tellement peu de conviction qu'il ne le fit que rire. Heero reprit, expliquant.

-si je ne voulais pas finit trop tard pour pouvoir passer toute la soirée avec toi, il fallait que je finisse vite le débriefing et donc le rapport.

A ces mots, Duo fronça les sourcils.

-mais le débriefing est fini depuis trois bonnes heures…

-oui mais… comment tu sais ça ?

-c'est pas la question. Qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant ces trois heures ? qu'est ce qui était plus important que de me rejoindre ? ou plutôt QUI ?

-Toi.

-Hn ?

-ce qui m'a tenu éloigné de toi c'est… toi…

-Heero…

-ou plutôt ton cadeau.

-mais tu ne l'as pas encore vu, tu ne pouvais pas être déjà mécontent, les éditions Muffins (5)

m'ont promis de ne pas te contacter !!

-…

-euh Heero ?

-Duo ?

-tu… tu n'as pas la moindre idée de quoi je parle?

-d'un cadeau que tu me fait mais qui risque de me déplaire, en rapport avec une grande maison d'édition, réputer pour laisser leur chance aux jeunes auteurs ?

-je t'en prie Heero, soit pas fâché, c'est juste… ça me faisait tellement plaisir, je me suis dit que ça pourrais te plaire, que ça te permettrais de te rendre compte de ton potentiel. que ça t'ouvrirais de nouvelles portes…

-Duo…

-…

-…qu'as tu fait ?…

Duo fut incapable de répondre. Alors il prit le paquet et le tendit à son destinataire.

Heero, relativement calme, ouvrit le paquet, délicatement, sans le déchirer, nullement pressé. En fait à l'intérieur, il brûlait et gelait en même temps. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Duo, mais avait peur d'exploser.

Il découvrit un livre. Un recueil de poème. Pourquoi ce mettrait il en colère pour un livre ? il le tournait dans ces mains, alors que Duo se tordait les siennes. Et puis il tomba sur la liste des auteurs.

Wing.

Tournant la tête vers le responsable, les sourcils un peu froncés, Heero attendait une explication.

-j'ai… emprunté un de tes poèmes et je l'ai envoyé à des éditeurs. Les éditions Muffins m'ont dit qu'ils étaient intéressé. Je voulais que tu puisse voir que je n'étais pas la seul à aimé tes poèmes. Que tu as du talent. Que tu as le droits à être connu et reconnu pour autre chose que des actes violents. S'il te plait, attend quelque jours avant de décider comment réagir.

Heero prit une grand inspiration, baissa la tête, la secoua de droite à gauche avant de la relever.

-tu sais que tu as de la chance que je t'aime ?

Duo, en mode chibi eyes n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Passant un bras derrière la nuque de Duo, il l'attira à lui, l'embrassant avec gourmandise, un sourire aux lèvres.

Heero se recula trop vite au goût de Duo.

-mais ce dont je parlais c'était de mon cadeau pour toi.

-euh…

-avant qu'on en vienne à ton cadeau et à ce baiser, on parlai de pourquoi je n'étais pas rentré de suite te retrouver.

-ah oui, le matin tu ne m'avais pas embrassé comme maintenant par peur de ne pas pouvoir t'arrêter…

-hn…

-Heero ? que caches-tu encore?

-hum, ce n'était pas vraiment que pour ça. Je suis capable de me contrôler quand il le faut, moi.

-Heero ?!

-je ne voulais surtout pas que tu découvre ça avant ce soir.

Sur ces mots, ils commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Duo attendait, un peu inquiet quand même.

Et quand il vit un pansement, juste à l'emplacement de son cœur, le sien sembla s'arrêter de battre.

-tu… tu es BLESSE ! mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit de suite ! je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? le pansement semble propre, la blessure n'a pas du se rouvrir ! comment, qui t'as fait ça !!

-calme toi Duo ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Heero, après avoir complètement ôter la chemise essayait d'enlever les sparadraps, malgré les mains de Duo qui tentait de l'en empêcher, parlant de risque d'infection.

Lasser de vainement lutter, Heero se pencha vers son "infirmier" et l'embrassa, le distrayant suffisamment pour finir d'ôter la gaze.

Alors il se recula et laissa son compagnon voir ce qui était à jamais sur son cœur.

-c'est…

-un tatouage, oui.

-mais pourqu …

-pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le vois ?

-je ne t'empêcherais jamais d'en avoir un, c'est ton corps après tout, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, pour lui prouver sa bonne fois.

-je ne voulais pas que tu le vois inachevé.

Alors Duo baissa de nouveau les yeux, et vit que la peau semblait un peu gonflé sous certaine partie du dessin.

-c'est… c'est ton cadeau, enfin j'espère que ça te plaira assez pour que ça puisse le remplacer.

Heero semblait embarrassé et Duo ne comprenait pas grand chose.

Puis une lueur se fit

-tu te l'es fait faire après la réunion ?

-pas tout à fait. Je l'ai fait compléter aujourd'hui, mais je l'ai fait faire pendant la mission.

-…

-voilà, je savais que je ne pourrais pas t'acheter un cadeau de Saint Valentin, sans risquer de bousiller ma couverture. Mais je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose. Pour toi, pour la saint valentin, pour notre "anniversaire"…

le visage d'Heero était maintenant délicatement rosé, le rendant plus sexy que jamais aux yeux de Duo.

-alors j'ai eu cette idée. Dans le milieu Yakuza, on trouve toujours de fabuleux tatoueur. Mais il n'avait pas la teinte exacte que je voulais, et il y a une partie que je n'aurais pas pu lui faire faire de toute façon, sans donner d'explication, alors j'ai du attendre de revenir, pour le faire compléter, telle que je le voulais.

Duo c'était tu pendant son long discours. Il ne le lâchait pas des yeux, sentant toute l'agitation que cela créait en Heero. Il savait qu'il ne comprenait pas tous, mais que l'essentiel était qu'il avait pensé à lui. Beaucoup. Enormément même. Réfléchissant comme lui seul savait le faire, allant jusqu'au bout de son projet. Et tout ça pour lui. Dieu qu'il l'aimait !

Heero, voyant une certaine incompréhension dans les yeux indigo, poursuivit ces explications, montrant du doigt les éléments constituant le tatouage.

-j'ai fait faire une faux. Pour moi elle représente le shinigami. Une partie de toi. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait ajouter la tresse, qui s'enroule autour du manche laissant la lame libre, puis s'éloigne à son tour. C'est l'autre partie de toi. Les deux se mêlent, la douceur retenant un peu la force. Mais chacune est bien présente, jamais complètement occulté. Tu es doux dans ta dureté et fort dans ta faiblesse. Ces deux éléments imbriqués représentent un Kanji. Il s'agit d'Otsu (6).

Sa traduction est un peu complexe. Il peut vouloir dire second, mais également étrange et subtil. C'est le terme qui refléte le mieux ce que je percois de toi.

#Ô.Ô#

Duo n'y tint plus. Il lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Voulant se rapprocher le plus possible de lui, il l'embrassa, mêlant leur langue. Apparemment Heero n'était pas contre l'idée, mais plutôt contre la chemise de Duo, qu'il s'efforçait d'enlever, sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. S'énervant de ce que l'effeuillage n'allait pas assez vite, il finirent par s'écarter chacun attaquant les vêtements de l'autre. Quand enfin il furent nus, l'attente n'était plus de rigueur. Leurs sexes dans le même état de raideur, semblait clamer que cette étreinte serait tout sauf douce. Heero se laissa glisser à genoux au sol, tournant les hanches de Duo en même temps, pour qu'il lui fasse face. Caressant son cou de ses lèvres, Heero introduisit un doigt en Duo avant de le pénétrer d'une façon plus satisfaisante pour tous les deux. Se fut Duo qui, impatiemment, mit fin au supplice de l'attente, engageant le combat pour la délivrance. Les coups de boutoir d'Heero ébranlaient le canapé, pourtant massif, faisant mouche à chaque fois. Sous cette délicieuse torture, Duo ne tarda pas à marmonner en anglais, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, revenant à sa langue première pour exprimer son plaisir, et son amour. Mais Heero n'était pas en reste, et c'est quasiment ensemble qu'ils jouirent, la tête d'Heero dans le cou de Duo, les lèvres de celui ci dans les mèches folles d'Heero.

#Ô.Ô#

Le temps de redescendre à un niveau plus terrestre, les deux amants s'étaient un peu éloignés. Duo observait le tatouage d'Heero.

-tu m'as expliqué pour les symboles en premier plan, mais y a t'il une signification pour l'arrière plan ?

-c'est l'impression que j'ai eu la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, et ce qui m'a amené jusqu'à maintenant.

-hn ?!

-quelle éloquence !

-tu peux développer ?

-les éclairs, c'est le coup de foudre que j'ai eu pour toi, même s'il m'a fallu longtemps pour le reconnaître. Tu es entré dans ma vie, foudroyant tout ce que je croyais savoir, vouloir, pouvoir. Le tourbillon violet, ou plutôt indigo, comme me l'a indiqué le dernier tatoueur que je suis aller voir, montre l'inexorabilité de mon destin qui me pousse à me noyer en toi.

-Heero, que ce soit maintenant ou dans tes poèmes, t'es vraiment le maître des mots ! Comment quelqu'un avec ton éloquence à put se faire passer pour un quasi-muet pendant tant de temps.

-ce n'est pas à n'importe qui que je parle comme ça. Il me faut une personne qui m'inspire pour ça. Et je l'ai trouvé en toi.

-continue comme ça et je te lâche plus d'un mois, enfermés dans notre chambre.

-si tu veux, mais après que j'ai avalé un morceau, si tu veux que je sois… à la hauteur de tes attentes !

-alors à table, avant de passer au lit.

Bien plus tard, le repas savouré, les peaux échauffer par les huiles et les corps à corps qui se succédèrent, les esprits alanguis par le bonheur, Duo recommença à parler.

-Heero, tu me laisserais faire pareil ?

-demain, koibito, si tu veux parce que là j'ai plus la moindre force.

-… NON. Je parle pas de ça. Je veux parler de ça, dit-il en embrassant le tatouage là où sa tête reposait.

-comme tu me l'as dit c'est ton corps, toi seul peut décider.

-j'en ai très envie, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-hn ?

-…j'ai peur des piqûres…

-ça sera la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu me feras, et je m'en souviendrait chaque fois que je le regarderais.

-je peux avoir une avance de réconfort ?

-tout ce que tu veux, Otsu…

/\ graowf? /\  
/./.(..\. \.v./ ./..).\.\  
/../..( ...\ (ç ç) /... )..\..\  
... ... /.../...oOo..\o/..oOo...\...\ ... ...  
(.. .. ... .. ... .. ... voila ... .. ... .. ... .. ..)  
).. .. ... ... .. ... ... Fini ... ... .. ... ... .. ..(  
(.. v ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... v..)  
\l\  
..\l\  
/A\ . )l)  
(i-..-i)

(1)Yamaguchi-gumi. La plus grande famille yakusa actuelle. Pour plus de pércision voir l'article de wikipédia.

(2) Juste en dessous de _**l'Oyabun**_ (ou _**Kumichō**_ ) se trouve le _**Waka-gashira**_, c'est le numéro deux de la « famille », il est sous les ordres directs de l'_Oyabun_. Son « petit frère », le _**Shatei-gashira**_, est de même rang, mais inférieur en autorité. Il est un relais entre les rangs inférieurs et le numéro deux du clan. Les rangs intermédiaires sont composés des _**Kyodaï**_ (les « grands frères »), et le bas de la hiérarchie par les _**Shateï**_ (petits frères)23  
En dehors de la famille, le _kumi-in_ (l'homme engagé) est un exécutant qui pourra peut-être intégré au clan s'il s'en montre digne.

J'ai fait l'hypothése qu'Heero après un coup d'éclat dont il a le secret et passer de kumi-in à Kyodaï en moins de deux mois. J'avait tout un scénar pour la mission, mais je n'ai rien mis dessus finalement… bah je le met de côté au cas où ça puisse me resservir

(3) mais de quoi qu'il parle ?? ;

(4) Bien sur, étouffé par une large main chaude et forte… é.é

(5) les éditions Muffins existe, je viens de leur acheter un livre, écrit par Emilie Lepers, plus connue sur Fanfiction sous le pseudo de mimi yuy1. son style d'écriture est très agréables, est ses histoires bien ficelées.

(6) kanji.free.fr/kanji.php?unicode4E59

j'ai fait le dessin du tatouage, faut juste que j'arrive à le scanner!

**EDIT** le lien pour le dessin est sur ma page d'accueil.


End file.
